Priceless
by Armin-05
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt, and the song 'Priceless' by "for King and Country". Percy can play the piano.


Priceless

Summary: A short songfic based on a Tumblr thing I saw on Pinterest. Which is that Percy can play the piano REALLY well.

I got the name 'Priceless' from the song which this is based on, it's a Christian song, but I don't care what you think. I thought of this, and now I'm writing it.

I don't actually play piano, so, yeah. No technical terms here.

Pretty strong Percabeth hints, I think, anyway, with Percy/Piper/Annabeth friendship.

I don't own PJO, HOO, KC, or whatever else Uncle Troll wrote. I just get the satisfaction of being nicer to the characters. I also don't own the song, it belongs to it's writers, "for King and Country".

If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to let me know, and I'll fix them eventually.

 _/singing/_

* * *

Percy's mom had taught him to play piano from a young age.

When Percy started, he just like to bang his hands on the keys really hard. It just created a horrible racket that both annoyed the neighbors and made Smelly Gabe mad.

But then his mom mentioned something about how he could make it sound really pretty. So he tried to write her a song. It was basically _"Row, Row, Row Your Boat"_ but much slower and sloppier. However, his mom was so happy, that he kept playing it, over and over. And slowly, he got better.

/

Then, at like, fifth grade boarding school, they had to pick an instrument. Percy's every cell was screaming at him to pick percussion, but he sat at the piano silently, gaining looks from everyone in the room. They had all thought he would just bang his hands on the keyboard and distract everyone, probably in an attempt to get out of it.

He proved them wrong though, and after some teasing, they never said anything about it.

/

Years later, just after he and Annabeth had gotten out of Tartarus. He was sitting on the piano bench on board the Argo (no one (not even Percy) knew why there was a piano on board, as the other six thought no one played) casually, to make room for the others on the couch.

The piano was a beauty, deep stained Rosewood, with ivory keys. (Percy suspected Leo had probably made it in spare time, though when Leo had gotten the spare time to make it, Percy didn't know. Maybe it was made of spare wood Leo couldn't use). Percy had pulled back the fall-board unconsciously, and rested his fingers on the keys. He knew instinctively which key would make what noise, and thoughtlessly his fingers started drumming out a tune.

The others hushed, staring blankly as they watched his hands dance lightly against the keys, testing them out against one another. Percy knew they were surprised, Greek battle veteran of almost six years being able to play a piano? Almost unheard of.

He felt more than heard Annabeth sit beside him, and he switched tracks, a song coming out of no where.

Percy wondered if Annabeth could sing, and if she even knew the song. He started it off, thinking _'This is a bad idea...'_

 _/Mirror mirror, mirror on the wall/_

 _/Tellin' those lies/_

 _/Pointin at your flaws/_

 _/That isn't who you are/_

 _/That isn't who you are/_

 _/It might be hard to hear,_

 _/But let me tell you dear/_

 _/If you can see what I can see/_

 _/I know you would believe/_

 _/That isn't who you are/_

 _/There's more to who you are/_

He nudged Annabeth, silently asking her to join. She nodded, lightly kissing him on the cheek (making his fingers stumble, just a bit), and sang the next verse.

 _/So when it's late/_

 _/You're wide awake/_

 _/To much to take/_

 _/Don't you dare forget/_

 _/That in the pain/_

 _/You can be brave/_

 _/In the sane/_

Percy joined in with her for the next verse.

/ _I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/I see a rose in bloom/_

 _/At the sight of you/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

Piper smiled. Besides Percy and Annabeth, she was probably the only one who knew the song. Jason grew up in Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Nico were out of their time, and Leo spent much of his life on the run.

Percy and Annabeth (A/n Percy and Annabeth should be considered one word, :P) kept singing together, voices intertwining beautifully.

 _/Irreplaceable/_

 _/Unmistakable/_

 _/Incomparable/_

 _/Darling it's beautiful/_

 _/I see it all in you/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

They paused in singing for a bit, while Percy played the piano. Then Annabeth started up again.

 _/No matter what you've heard/_

 _/This is what you're worth/_

 _/More than all the money/_

 _/Or the diamonds and pearls/_

 _/Oh this is who you are/_

 _/Yea this is who you are/_

Annabeth stopped singing and Percy started.

 _/So when it's late/_

 _/You're wide awake/_

 _/To much to take/_

 _/Don't you dare forget/_

 _/That in the pain/_

 _/You can be brave/_

 _/In the sane/_

Annabeth joined again.

 _/I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/I see a rose in bloom/_

 _/At the sight of you/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

 _/Irreplaceable/_

 _/Unmistakable/_

 _/Incomparable/_

 _/Darling it's beautiful/_

 _/I see it all in you/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

Percy dropped out, and Piper joined. Annabeth and Percy looked startled, but never faltered.

 _/Sisters, we can start again/_

 _/Give honor till the end/_

 _/Love we can start again/_

 _/Oh-oh-oh-oh/_

Percy started, and Annabeth stopped. Her brothers weren't there, after all.

 _/Brothers we can start again/_

 _/Give honor till the end/_

 _/Yea, we can start again/_

Piper stopped singing, leaving Percy singing alone.

 _/I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/I see a rose in bloom/_

 _/At the sight of you/_

Piper and Annabeth both joined in for a repeat. Jason and Leo even hummed along, still not quite sure of the lyrics.

 _/I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/I see a rose in bloom/_

 _/At the sight of you/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

 _/Irreplaceable/_

 _/Unmistakable/_

 _/Incomparable/_

 _/Darling it's beautiful/_

 _/I see it all in you/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

 _/I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/I see a rose in bloom/_

 _/At the sight of you/_

 _/I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/I see a rose in bloom/_

 _/At the sight of you/_

 _/I see you dressed in white/_

 _/Every wrong made right/_

 _/Oh, so PRICELESS/_

The song ended, leaving the room in a semi-awkward silence. No one knew what to say. Percy stood up quickly, ducking his head in hopes of hiding his face, which he was sure was cherry red, simply because of how hot his face felt. He muttered something unintelligible, even to him, and rushed out of the room. Annabeth being quick to follow. They didn't come out for a few hours.

The rest of the Seven (plus Nico) sat there for who knows how long, contemplating the fact that Percy could sing, and play the piano.

They accepted it as another quirk of their Glue, and afterwards, it became more common for Percy to play something, and on occasion he and Annabeth would sing something.

He was even the person who played music for Leo's funeral.


End file.
